King Arthur's Knight
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: King Arthur is having a bit of a perdicament. Right in the middle of a war he must find new soldiers to replace those who have fallen. One finds a place in his palace. But can one knight protect him from his enemy, bring back his brother, and love him?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Back again! This is gonna be some what of another Arhtur x Alfred pairing with some others. I may not be able to update more chapters for quite some time so i'm just putting as much as i can before my computer breaks down again ^^' i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"My lord! There's been a tragedy!" yelled a vassal running down the hall.

"There's always some sort of tragedy every single day. Why is this one so important?" agitation was clearly in my voice.

Another came in. "Half our soldiers have just been killed out in the battlefield. What should we do King Arthur?"

Dread filled me. When I entered this war about a month ago, I never knew it would be this brutal. My mind had mistaken him for a weakling and thought it would be easy defeating them. This was not what I expected at all. . .

"The only thing we can do right now. . . Get new soldiers."


	2. ch 1 Weak

Having my kingdom suddenly taken over by my so called "friend" Francis, I _had _to fight back. He, to my displeasure, was stronger than I thought. After learning that half of my warriors had been wiped out I took immediate action. Finding new soldiers to replace those lost. I refuse to lose to someone like Francis. Trust me. If you saw him you wouldn't want to lose to someone as ridiculous as him.

Brushing strands of blonde hair away from my eyes, my young brother Peter walked up to me. Eyebrows furrowed and a determined look in his eyes. Peter was a good kid. But. . . Can sometimes be a handful. . . He doesn't mean to be obviously. Peter just wants me to notice him and to prove to me that he can be a king like me.

One of my guards looked at him oddly. Then told him " Bow down to your king."

Peter crossed his arms and smiled. "He's no king of mine. He's just my brother." He turned to me. " Arthur, let me join the knights in the war against Francis. I heard what happened to the others. So I'm sure your in desperate need of new knights. Surely you don't have enough time to be choosy about them. Who knows when Francis will strike back."

"Peter, you know being a knight means you'll have to kill people. You'd also have to go into intense training with Ludwig. And you know how hard he trains them."

"So?"

With a sigh I told him strictly "Your too young, Peter. And far too weak. Besides, your royalty. You don't have to fight in this filthy war. We have people to do that for us."

"I can fight! I bet I can fight your lazy ass!" Peter yelled. Normally he would've agreed by this point and walk away. For someone as young as he was he knew how to stand his ground when he wanted to.

The guard, taking as I threat, prepared to attack but I held my hand.

"No." Standing up from my throne I walked over to short Peter. He suddenly knew what trouble he had gotten himself into. "Well, go on. Fight me. Unless your just spewing rubbish out of that mouth of yours."

A blush of frustration colored his face. "I'll make you eat those words brother!" he said as he charged with a rebel yell. I stretched out my arm just in time to catch his tiny fist. Using my other hand, I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and easily threw him aside. Peter's body went skidding across the room and hit the wall with a small thud. A groan of defeat escaped from him.

"Is that all? And I went easy on you. Don't waste my time. I have work to do." I headed back to my throne.

I heard Peter get up from the floor. Through sobs I could hear him say "Your such a cocky bastard."

Silence fell on the room.

"Um. . . Sir, don't you think you were a little harsh on him? After all he is just a stupid kid. He didn't know any better."

"Non-sense. I had to get it through to Peter. He's too young, small and weak. I know he wouldn't survive long in the war. Really, I'm just looking out for him. I'm a brother to him first after all. . ." I added that last part in a whisper. I didn't want him to know I had a soft spot.

"King Arthur!" called out Ludwig.

"What is it? Did more of the soldiers die?"

"No. But I do think you should come see one of our recruits."


	3. ch 2 False King

Author's Note: yay! chapter 2! ^o^ the story is slowly coming together. i would've uploaded this chapter sooner but my computer wouldn't let me. So i had to wait for another week. But i'm really happy about that because it gave me more time to work on the story. It seems to be much longer when i write it out then when i type it. i hope you enjoy. Lots of reviews! c:

* * *

The clouds had gathered together in a mess of gray. Rain poured down. Out on the muddy field where knights practiced there was only one left standing. Groaning lumps on the ground were the other recruits who had been pummeled down and defeated.

"I think he has the making of a fine knight." Ludwig commented.

"What's this guy's name?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones."

Thinking about it now, his name did sound fitting for the title of Sir Alfred Jones. I smirked and looked at the standing figure of Alfred. Just then he turned around. Sensing our presence. Sparkling blue eyes smiled. I suddenly felt a warm feeling deep in my stomach. I wanted to look away from him, but just couldn't find myself to. Usually everyone else looks down before I do. That's how it goes. But. . . He just continued to smile at me. For the first time in my life I was the one to turn away.

"King Arthur?" Ludwig's voice broke into my mind. "King Arthur?"

"Send Alfred to my dining hall after he's cleaned himself up. I don't want him tracking dirt." I told Ludwig as I walked away.

Stirring my tea, the door opened. There stood Alfred. Still smiling. He seemed to have bad posture but I'm sure Ludwig would take care of that.

"You called for me?" Alfred made his way over to me. Taking his time about it.

"Yes I did. I examined you practicing this evening. And I have to say, your truly a remarkable fighter. That's just what we need right now out on the battlefield."

"Of course."

"I also noticed you have a good attitude. Not many have what it takes to be a knight in my army."

"I know. Ludwig had told us you were very picky." Alfred chuckled.

"Picky? How so?" I crossed my arms.

Alfred looked down. "Well. . ."

"Arthur!"

I groaned. "What is it now Peter? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

Peter stopped in his tracks and looked at Alfred. "I'm more important. Listen-"

"Peter. I'm busy. Whatever it is can wait." I interrupted him. Surely being his age he didn't have anything that important to say.

"But Arthur-" Peter desperately tried to talk again.

"Not now!" I snapped at him.

He looked down sadly. With a small sigh of defeat Peter nodded.

Alfred seeing this and being the good guy that he is said "I think you should hear him out. He's a kid who needs attention from his big brother. After all seeing as you two don't have any parents he has no one to get attention from so he seeks attention from you-"

"Don't pity me!" Peter snapped and kicked Alfred in the shins. Making him keel down to the ground and groan in pain. "I don't need pity from someone like you!"

"Peter!" I yelled at him. My patience for my little brother seemed to snap at that point. I couldn't tolerate this. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, my hand slapped him hard across the face. Letting go, Peter lost his footing and fell. He seemed to be in a daze about what just happened. His face contorted in pain. My foot had mad contact with his stomach. Peter looked up to meet a barrage of punches.

"I've told you many times. . . To behave! This is your own fault damn it!" I shouted at him.

Suddenly all I could see was red. And all I could feel was anger. I faintly heard Peter's cries. Saying he was sorry and to stop. Over and over again.

I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. Alfred's voice had been calling to me. Had he been trying to calm me down?

"Arthur!" he shouted. Alfred didn't even use any titles like King or Lord. Just plain Arthur. . . As if we had known each other forever.

"Stop, Arthur! You'll kill him! Damn it Arthur! Stop!" his voice repeated.

Alfred ripped me away from the bloody, cowering mess which had become peter. He threw me aside to help him. Peter clung to him. Trembling like a scared little animal. In the meantime I regained my composure.

"It's okay." Alfred consoled him. Wiping Peter's blood off with his own clean dress shirt. "You'll be okay."

I merely scoffed at him. "Learn your place Peter. A weakling should know where he stands and not challenge his king."

Alfred turned and glared at me. His eyes showed no kindness as they did before. Instead they showed pure hatred. And burned dangerously.

"You pompous son of a bitch. If this is how you treat your brother- your people, I do not wish to become part of your army. . . You treat them as if they were animals. . ."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" I shouted at him. Astonished he had the balls to talk to me like that. "I'm your king!"

"King?" he mocked. "You keep saying that. Is that what you call yourself? Is that what you think you are? What you make everyone think you are? No sir. What you are is a mere bully. Yes this child interrupted us. A strict talk to would've straightened him out. But not like this. . . What could he possibly learn from this? That you don't love him? Don't care enough for him to hear him out."

"He'd learn to keep his mouth shut and mind himself."

With a sigh Alfred shook his head in disappointment. "I'm afraid I cannot continue my training. . . If this is the kind of person I'd be serving under. . ." he turned away and headed toward the door.

"Where the blood hell do you think your going." Alfred looked over his shoulder. Teeth clenched, I hissed "Your arse is going to jail."


	4. ch 3 Regret

Author's Note: I uploaded this chapter a bit early because of Thanksgiving. Lili is supposed to be Liechenstein. I got the name off of Hetalia Archives. Hope you enjoy and I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving :D Don't forget to review~

* * *

"Let me out!" Alfred's shouts echoed through the tunnel. His hands gripped tightly around the metal bars that contained him. Knuckles white. "I see how it is! People aren't allowed to speak their mind here? What kind of king are you?"

Turning my back from him I walked away with a smile of satisfaction. "I don't have time to bother with the likes of you."

But as I walked I didn't feel the satisfaction I thought I had earned. In my chest all there was, was pain. . . I half way turned around, but stopped myself. If I turned around I'd probably regret it. I'd see Alfred still yelling like a banshee. That smile I loved gone. . . Those eyes that haunted me. . . I shook my head. Why was I feeling so horrible?

This guy was getting on my nerves.

"King Arthur, is there anything wrong?" asked Roderich. Behind him were the worried faces of the maids: Elizaveta, Lili, and Natalie.

"Hmm? Why do ask?" I pushed aside my food.

"My lord. . . You haven't touched your food." Lili pointed out. "It's your favorite too."

"My appetite's just gone."

"But it took us forever to make it-"

Elizaveta quickly put her hand over Natalie's mouth. Giving her a scolding look.

"Um. . . King Arthur?" Lili spoke up.

"What?"

Like an innocent child she walked to my side and looked me in the eyes.

"If there's anything that's bothering you. . . Please come and tell us. We'd do anything in our power to help you."

"We do worry about you." Roderich nodded.

I looked up at them. "D-do you think I'm a good king?"

They all gave me a look of surprise.

"Of course we do." Roderich replied puzzled.

"Why do you ask my king?" Elizaveta asked.

My eyes drifted down. Blazing blue eyes popped into my mind.

"Your often a cruel and heartless king." Natalie started. I glared at her. "Let me finish. . . You're a cruel and heartless king, but you're a terrific leader and only want what's best for your people." With a smile she added "No matter how unorthodox your techniques are."

Lili's warm little hand clasped mine. "I understand that being king is a difficult position to be in and that it means you have to make sacrifices. But don't over due yourself and sacrifice your own happiness. Doing that won't make anyone happy."

I smiled.

"While we're on the subject you may wanna try being nicer." Natalie suggested.

"Natalie!" all three of them barked.

"I'm just saying! You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." Natalie said in defense.

"She makes a good point." I admitted. They both looked at me. My eyes shifted to the mahogany table. "I mean. . . I've been thinking lately. . . The past events that have happened. . . They happened because of my attitude. Because of my short temper I beat my own brother." With my face in my hands I felt little droplets fall. "He was just wanting attention from someone. . . Alfred was right all along now that I think about it. . .

"Who's Alfred?" Lili asked.

"You mean the knight you put in prison?"

Those words caused a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Yeah."

"What exactly did he say?" Elizaveta asked me.

I closed my eyes in recollection and told them about the incident that led up to the conversation. Every word that he said. It was like being there again. Remembering his face and how his voice and temper had changed so drastically.

"You must've been thinking a lot about it to memorize everything he said." Roderich noted.

"This Alfred sounds like an interesting guy." Natalie smiled with mischief in her eyes.

Elizaveta looked at her. "Don't you get any ideas. Your brother would raise holy hell!"

I sat there as their argument went on. Thinking. . .My heart beat loudly in me. I knew what I should do.

"Roderich."

"Yes my lord?"

I bit my lip and swallowed my pride. "Tell me. . . What's happened to Alfred?"

He looked at me. Brows furrowed in confusion. "He was brought to the torture room this afternoon. I mean for the past week since you sent him there he hasn't been fed if that's what you mean."

All color from my face was drained. "But. . . He could die."

"Isn't that the point?"

Getting up, I ran to the torture room without another word.

"King Arthur!" Roderich yelled after me. "Where are you going?"

_My God! He won't stand a chance against the pain if he's already starving to death! _I had to make this right before it was too late. Other wise the cycle would repeat of me learning nothing. I realized now that I could learn a lot from Alfred. Hopefully I will make it in time. . . Hopefully. . .

Twice I slipped and fell on the floor. I was glad I got there. Two guards stood at the entrance.

"King Arthur?" Toris, the weaker of the two straightened up.

"Like, what brings you down here?" Feliks asked.

"I need to get in."

Looking at each other, Toris said "I'm sorry. We can't let you in at the moment."

"Why not?" I barked. Toris flinched and seemed to cower against the wall.

Feliks glared at me. "My lord, we're, like, dealing with one of your prisoners like right now."

My pulse stopped as I breathed "Which one?"

"The one you sent in a couple of days ago. . . Um, Alfred I think his name was." Toris mumbled.

_Was?_

"Let me in at once! I have to stop this!" pushing them aside I threw the doors open.

Everyone turned to look at who had intruded.

"Is there a problem?" Ivan asked. He held a whip in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. He often was intoxicated when he tortures people.

Ludwig stood beside him with his brother Gilbert. In the middle of them, hanging by chains was a bloody, tattered, Alfred. A deep slash that cut almost to his bone ran down his chest. Multiple cuts and blossoming bruises covered his arms and face. His ribs were very visible to the point to where they were protruding out from the cuts. Alfred looked like a rotting corpse. Lifeless blue eyes with dark rings under them looked up at me. Sweat ran down from his head mingling with dirt and blood. Dry lips parted to say something. Only a hoarse cry came out as Ivan whipped him again.

"Stop this. Let him go." I told them. Almost begging them.

"Hm? Why?" Ludwig sounded confused like everyone else I had talked to today.

"I've just. . ." I looked at poor Alfred. "I've just had a change of heart."

Alfred weakly lifted up his head. He turned his gaze away from me in disgust.

"Change of heart?" Ivan whispered.

I nodded still looking at Alfred.

Ludwig looked hesitant, but stood aside. "What ever you want my king."


End file.
